La silhouette parme
by Caelahnn
Summary: Petit OS centré sur Zélos.


**Rating :** MA

**Note :** Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre de la nuit du lemon de la Ficothèque ardente.

**Thème donné :** Parme, épaisseur, favoris, prisme

* * *

**La silhouette parme.**

-Maître Zélos…

La voix, enjôleuse, susurrant son nom à son oreille, semblant goûter avec délectation chaque syllabe prononcée comme si elles étaient gourmandises, le ramena à la brute réalité.

- Maître Zélos…

La pression de dents contre son lobe, le suçotement de lèvres rebondies, la chaleur humide d'une langue peu farouche sur sa peau, éveillèrent son appétit de chair.

Il jeta un regard désintéressé sur sa compagne d'une nuit, une jolie brune au visage de poupée, pas différente des autres. Son nom, il ne se souvenait même pas de lui avoir demandé, peu lui importait, elle ne serait que la fille d'un soir, un passe-temps, une distraction.

Les ombres projetées par les bougies dansaient devant lui au gré des mouvements sulfureux de sa partenaire d'une nuit. Le cristal taillé en prisme qui tombait à la naissance de ses seins projetait des éclats arc-en-ciel, peut-être pensait-elle rendre le moment féérique avec de tels tours de passe-passe.

Elle était toute ravissante dans cette robe grenat au décolleté plus que révélateur, mais elle n'était pas celle qu'il désirait. Elle n'était à peine qu'une pâle copie qui satisferait son ardent désir. Encore cette nuit, il ne pourrait crier le nom de celle qui avait volé son cœur, la seule femme du royaume qui daignait l'ignorer. La vie était ironique. Il pouvait tout avoir, sauf elle. Car il avait tout, l'or, l'argent, le blanc, l'émeraude, le pourpre, le rose, le jaune…Mais le parme était hors de sa portée.

-Maître Zélos…

Qu'elle l'agaçait avec ses « maître Zélos » ! Il ne rêvait que de solitude pour se morfondre dans son égoïste douleur, mais elle ne quitterait pas sa chambre d'avoir essayé son lit. Pauvre femme stupide, les faveurs qu'il lui accorderait seraient aussi éphémères que la nuit. Comme bien d'autres, elle ne gagnerait pas les émois de son cœur.

Il cueillit ses lèvres généreusement offertes par un doux baiser. Cette comédie là, il la connaissait par cœur, il pouvait la jouer sans un faux pas, il pouvait même croire que cela le rendait bien plus heureux. Mentir aux autres et à lui-même était un don inné.

Il ne la désirait pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'étancher sa rage et son désespoir, la posséder pour oublier un temps que ses rêves resteraient à jamais à leur état chimérique. La batifolage était ce qu'on attendait de lui, un jugement mérité après des années d'une attitude désinvolte et superficielle, pouvait-il blâmer quiconque à part lui-même ? Pourtant, il savait qu'il valait mieux que ça, mieux que cette image lisse et sans profondeur qu'il pouvait refléter.

La demoiselle quitta sa robe, dévoilant la dentelle de ses sous-vêtements et le corset qui enserrait sa poitrine. Sans un sourire, sans un compliment, il la laissa s'allonger à ses côtés, dégageant d'un doigt, une mèche de ses cheveux noirs venu barrée son front.

Il ferma les yeux en s'appropriant de nouveau les lèvres de la peu farouche demoiselle, et juste un instant, son obscurité prit une teinte parme, mais l'illusion se dissipa aussitôt.

Frustré, il s'aventura sur le corps si généreusement offert de la demoiselle, déliant le lacet de son corset blanc et découvrant entièrement sa poitrine. Il caressa la pointe de ses seins, gardant les yeux fermés, dans l'espoir de pouvoir imaginer cette femme vêtue de parme.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé d'elle, combien de fois s'était-il réveillé, désespéré ?

Il ne pouvait atteindre cette silhouette parme qui finissait toujours par se dissiper. Même lorsqu'elle était là, réellement devant lui, il ne pouvait l'atteindre. Alors, il la regardait de loin lorsqu'elle venait au palais, marchant fièrement dans les allées, se moquant des regards ou des chuchotements sur son passage.

- Maître Zélos…

Il n'y avait pas de parme cette nuit, ni de nœud rose, juste cette femme qui ne savait dire autre chose que son nom.

Sa langue vint délicatement frôler la pointe maintenant durcie des seins laiteux, avant de les suçoter plus avidement, la demoiselle l'encourageant avec ferveur en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux roux.

Il quitta un instant ses deux favoris pour retirer sa chemise qui lui collait maintenant à la peau, laissant son torse suintant aux assauts de la jeune femme qui le couvrit de tendres baisers enflammés.

A califourchon sur lui, prenant les devants de leurs ébats à peine entamés, elle fit quelque mouvement de va et vient de ses fines hanches. Il regarda sans déplaisir ses seins se soulever au gré de ces provocantes ondulations, ses mains entreprirent de serrer sa taille pour approfondir davantage le mouvement, mouvement sensuel qui ne tarda pas à l'embraser complètement.

- Maître Zélos…

Zélos sourit, imaginant ce qu'aurait dit la femme en parme à cet instant, et peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité dans ces propos là. Oui, il voulait bien avouer qu'il ne fréquentait que des poules de luxes ne sachant que roucouler son nom.

Il glissa une main vers la dentelle couvrant encore son intimité, pétrissant ses fesses pas assez ferment à son goût, mais tout le monde ne pouvait avoir le corps musclé d'une ninja vêtue de parme.

Le jeune homme se redressa, scellant les lèvres de cette femme tout en continuant de se frayer un chemin sous la dentelle, mais la demoiselle à la conversation limitée fit preuve de beaucoup d'audace en le repoussant aussitôt, le laissant un instant incrédule.

Il ne résista pas, pas alors que la main experte de la demoiselle caressait son membre au travers de l'épaisseur de son pantalon. Il aimait bien ce genre d'initiative de la part de ses conquêtes.

Il ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant pas déplaisant. Il imaginait bien la femme en parme être aussi insoumise, derrière la barrière de son innocence se cachait un caractère de feu.

La demoiselle qui n'avait pas de nom le libéra de sa prison de tissus et entreprit une caresse gourmande de sa bouche affriolante. Lentement, il se laissa mener aux portes du plaisir, la jeune femme était visiblement très adroite dans ce domaine, compensant bien agréablement son manque de vocabulaire.

Il l'arrêta avant de se déverser en elle et la renversa sur lit, la dominant maintenant telle une bête sauvage et féroce.

- Maître Zélos…

D'un geste adroit il fit glisser la dentelle le long de ses jambes, la jetant dans un coin de la pièce. Elle écarta ses cuisses avant qu'il n'eut rien fait, et de ses doigts venant fouiller son intimité il put comprendre la vigueur son empressement. Chaude et moite, la jeune femme bouillonnait de désir, quelques va-et-vient eurent tôt fait de lui arracher de longs gémissements rauques.

Il se demanda si la femme en parme aussi serait dans cet état, pleine de passion, débordante de désir, juste en étant avec lui, dans ses bras, comblée par ses caresses, comblée par lui.

L'image de son corps se cambrant voluptueusement sous le sien, murmurant son nom dans un cri de plaisir, redoublèrent son désir.

- Maitre Zélos…

L'invitation était claire cette fois, le ton bien moins frivole, devenu rauque et sensuel.

D'un mouvement de rein, il s'immisça en elle, lâchant un râle de satisfaction. Les images de la femme en parme s'adonnant au plaisir défilaient en boucle dans son esprit, décuplant son ardeur. Il entendait les gémissements de la sulfureuse demoiselle, il entendait ceux de la femme en parme dans son esprit, il augmenta la pression de ses coups de reins et un instant son imaginaire rejoint la réalité, il prononça son nom dans un murmure rauque, ne pouvant le retenir plus longtemps alors qu'il se libérait de son désir.

La réalité reprit sa juste place, et il n'eut devant lui que le regard attristé de la demoiselle qu'il venait d'humilier.

XXX

Le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus de demoiselle. Il était de nouveau seul dans son lit.

Il se leva sans entrain, lassé de cette vie. Il écarta les lourds rideaux, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'y accouda quelques instants. L'air frais ne ranima pas la flamme de vie, sa bonne humeur semblait s'être à jamais volatilisée.

-Zélos…

La voix atteignit péniblement les limbes de son esprit, morne en cette journée pourtant belle.

-Zélos !

Cette fois, il réagit et ses yeux capturèrent la silhouette parme qui se tenait au bas de sa demeure. Il lui suffit d'un seul regard sur elle pour qu'il retrouve toute l'énergie qui s'était volatilisée.

-Ma douce Sheena, tu es venu réveiller ton petit Zélos d'amour ? plaisanta-t-il avec frivolité.

-Imbécile ! lui hurla-t-elle avec fureur, ne reste pas nu à ta fenêtre ! Il y a des enfants !

Elle tourna les talons aussi sec et continua sa route sans un autre regard pour lui, mais lui, ne la quitta pas un seul instant des yeux, jusqu'à ce que sa silhouette parme disparut de son champ de vision.


End file.
